Mike T.
for the winner see Mike D. | place= 1/17 | alliances= Arsen & Emily | challenges= 8 | timesexiled= 0 | votesagainst= 3 | days= 39 | }} is the winner of and . A physical force in the game, Mike continuously had his back against the wall and even when vulnerable always made himself to be the lesser target. His actions in Andaman saw him return in The iCha11enge as part of the securing his second victory. iSurv1vor: Andaman Assigned initially to the orange Adazig tribe along with the rest of the cast on day one, Mike initially formed a connection with Kay and Arsen and easily survived the first vote. On day four, Mike lost those allies due to the tribe swap and moved to the smaller Rangat tribe who were known for being the group of five that were in the bottom third of the first Individual Immunity Challenge. It was evident that Rangat were treated differently due to the pseudo Adazig/Laxmi alliance which helped each other in wiping Mike and his tribe out of the first Tribal Immunity Challenge sending them to Tribal Council. For the rest of the pre-merge, Mike enjoyed the comfort of Immunity and being the de facto leader of Rangat due in part to his area of expertise in graphic design though he did harbor ill feelings towards Vanessa, with whom the two would go up against each other during the tribal challenges. When the tribes merged, Mike was quickly outed as a physical threat but fearing that his then closest ally at the time, O'Henry, had a Hidden Immunity Idol, the combined efforts of the former Adazig and Laxmi tribes along with Glo and Vest opted to vote out him over Mike, leaving him as the next target. Rekindling his alliance with Arsen, the two-some attempted to make big moves but were constantly at risk of losing Mike in the process. Moments following Lila's elimination, Mike was given a Black Vote alongside Kyle where the two would face the rest of the tribe in an immediate re-vote. With Arsen's help, Mike stayed and joined forces with Emily from Laxmi. The now three-piece alliance controlled the votes from the final six onward making it to the final three where Mike won the Final Immunity Challenge and honoring his word to Arsen, voted Emily out as the final juror. At the Final Tribal Council, Mike was praised for his physical prowess in challenges and critiqued for less than stellar social game in comparison to Arsen. He was awarded the title of Sole iSurv1vor in a 5-4 decision. Voting History The iCha11enge |appearances = |seasons = |won = }} Inferno Mike was chosen as one of twenty-four returning players for and the only Sole iSurv1vor to compete, he was part of the team. He won the season with Britti from and Kate from . Trivia * Mike is the second of his name to win iSurv1vor, the first being Mike D. in . * He co-hosted the eleventh season of iSurv1vor Live! with alum Rachel. * Mike was selected as one of thirty potential candidates for a coaching role in for the tribe. He was eliminated in the voting rounds and returned for the wildcard entry but did not secure a spot which was given to fellow alum Emily. References Links Category:Winners